O Tempo Já Passou
by Rita Rios
Summary: SPOILER Hermione pensa em Harry e em tudo o que acontecerá a partir do momento que descobre sua própria cicatriz.


**O TEMPO JÁ PASSOU**

Falhar me machuca,me maltrata,me prende onde não consigo encontrar mais a mim mesma.

Mas eu sei que não posso evitar.

Ninguém pode evitar.

Todos falham,falharam ou ainda vão falhar.

No entanto,saber que se tivesse tentado mais um pouco poderia,ou melhor,iria conseguir,é ainda pior.

É isso que estou sentindo.

Sinto-me derrotada,triste,arrependida,tudo isso porque desisti.Porque não queria atrapalhar ninguém.Acabei atrapalhando a mim mesma.

Tudo pode ser substituído e para mim não seria diferente,mas,mesmo dessa forma,o que perdi deixa dor.

Em uma guerra travada entre forças de lados opostos que são o bem e o mal,eu só consigo me sentir segura ao lado dele.

Desisti,nem cheguei a tentar,porque não queria prejudicar ninguém e agora carrego comigo um peso que eu mesma criei para mim,um peso que me faz chorar,que me magoa,pois falhei.

Falhei em não tentar!

Falhei em mim pelos outros!

Falhei por querer não atrapalhar!

Falhei e agora sofro!

Mas tudo tem seu fim.Nada é para sempre.E essa dor vai passar assim que o tempo passar.Mas a cicatriz pode abrir novamente e não sumir jamais.

Foi assim com ele,não foi?A cicatriz continua lá!

Não posso reclamar de nada.Sei que foi melhor para todos.Talvez menos pra mim,mas como disse antes nada é para sempre e tudo pode ser substituído.

O que perdi hoje, posso ganhar amanha,mas a sensação de perder é amarga e cruel.

Ninguém gosta de perder.Eu não sou diferente.Mesmo em pequenas perdas nós sofremos,muito mais quando é por nossa própria culpa.

E por que nossa culpa?

Porque não queríamos atrapalhar ninguém!

Esse é meu pior defeito.Às vezes sou altruísta demais.Prejudico-me para não prejudicar os outros,mas não paro de pensar nisso por muito tempo.

Sinto-me triste por pensar que falhei,principalmente por saber que se tivesse tentado poderia estar muito bem agora,apenas,talvez,com peso na consciência,mas não seria nada grave,pois essa pessoa superaria.

É mais forte do que eu,pois eu jamais vou superar.

Ainda sinto ódio de mim mesma quando me lembro daquela que me provocou a abertura da cicatriz e a permanência constante dela.

Estava no jardim de Hogwarts.Muito bem aliás.

Quando ele chegou estava recostada em uma árvore perto do lado o qual eu olhava.

Não o vi se aproximar,mas senti que me observava,por isso tirei os olhos do lago e o olhei.

-O que foi?

Perguntei.

-Você estava tão distraída que não quis te perturbar.

Sorri.

-No que estava pensado,hein senhorita Granger?

Perguntou sentando a minha frente.

-Na verdade - disse eu -não estava pensando em nada.

-Então hoje é um dia importante,deve até entrar para a nova edição de Hogwarts:uma história!

-Muito engraçadinho Potter!Não haverá nova edição,para sua informação,pelo menos até outro diretor assumir.Mas isso não importa!O que queria comigo?

-Sabe que eu não sei?Acho que estou tão feliz que quero fazer coisas sem saber o porque!Vi você aqui e quis vir falar com você.Mas o que eu ainda não sei!

-Só você mesmo Harry!Será que vai ser sempre assim?

-Acho que sim!

Respondeu com um enorme sorriso

-A responsável por tudo isso é a Gina,é?

-Sim!Acho que nunca estive tão feliz!

-Estou notando!Não para de sorrir.Gina é uma garota de sorte!

-Por que diz isso?

Perguntou realmente surpreso e confuso.

-Ora Harry,vai dizer que depois do que Romilda Vane tentou fazer,você não sabe que muitas garotas agora estão invejando Gina?

-Ah!

Suavizou a expressão

-Então é isso!

Parecia decepcionado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

-E o que pensou que fosse?

Perguntei curiosa.

Ele sorriu de lado e disse:

-Sabia que essas garotas poderiam estar invejando você?

-O que?

Agora eu estava confusa.

-no último verão,depois de toda aquela confusão e antes de Dumbledore me buscar,eu ficava trancado no meu quarto,sem querer falar com ninguém,nem comer queria,mas isso me deu bastante tempo pra pensar,pelo menos.

Eu sabia o quanto doía para ele falar daquilo,portanto me calei e só ouvi,pronta pa abraçá-lo e consolá-lo quando ele precisasse.Aliás,como sempre estive!

-Eu pensei em tudo que vivi,na morte dos meus pais,na do Sirius.Pensei também o quanto me enganei acreditando que gostava da Cho e isso me levou a você!

-A mim?

Fiquei mais confusa do que antes.

-Sim!Descobri que a única pessoa em minha vida que eu poderia amar é você.

Aquilo realmente me surpreendeu,meu queixo foi ao chão.Seria uma declaração?

Ta legal que sempre gostei dele,mas imaginei que ele nunca me notaria,por isso ajudei a gina e agora ele vem com isso?

-Se não tivesse notado a Gina nesse ano,sei que estaria apaixonado por você!

-Por que não me disse antes?

-Porque também pensei que você e Rony se gostam e que eu não teria chance.Por isso resolvi enterrar meus sentimentos por você antes que eles pudessem realmente ganhar vida e sair de controle.Mas se pensasse que você gosta de mim,acho que não teria nem olhado a Gina a não ser como irmã.E Rony,sei que ele acabaria se acostumando,mas,como não havia possibilidades de você gostar de mim,afastei essa idéia de minha mente antes que chegasse ao coração.E sei que fiz bem!Estou feliz com Gina,como sei que sempre será com Rony!

Rony!

Sempre que pude me aproximei de Rony para me afastar de Harry.Cheguei até a pensar que tinha transferido meu amor para ele,mas naquele instante eu soube:Nunca deixaria de amar Harry Potter!

Mas já tinha perdido!

Falhei por não tentar!

Amei aquele garoto desde o início e agora o vejo com minha melhor amiga.

Não posso voltar atrás.Porque o tempo já passou.

Choro, abraçada a Rony,agora meu apoio,todos pensam que choro pelo enterro a minha frente!

Talvez até seja,já que antes não havia derramado lágrima alguma por isso.

Talvez a morte de Dumbledore só tenha aberto mais feridas.

Agora Gina e Harry estão se separando.

Ele não quer que ela corra riscos,quer protegê-la,pois a ama.

A mim só resta enxugar as lágrimas,erguer o rosto e levantar.

Vou até Harry sem saber com que forças minhas pernas andam.

Rony está a meu lado!Não me deixará cair.

Conversamos os três e eu decido continuar interpretando meu papel nessa história,o de melhor amiga,impedindo que alguém perceba que o que sinto é maior que a amizade.

Vou com ele.

Sempre irei!

Todos têm prioridades na vida.A minha é Harry Potter!

Vejo-o apertar aquele colar entre as mãos e só consigo pensar que por querer ajudar me feri e que não te mais volta,pois,pelo menos para mim,o tempo já passou!

**NA:**

Escrevi essa história depois de ler o sexto livro e ter uma certa decepção pessoal.

Sempre fui HH e não gostei muito do sexto livro.

Resolvi aceitar a história e criar a minha própria conclusão.

Ninguém pode dizer que isso não aconteceu,mas fica aí uma esperança a todos os HHs.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Deixem comentários,por favor.

É a primeira história de Harry Potter que publico,mas se gostarem dessa vão me incentivar a publicar mais.

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
